yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Thevmedia
Thevmedia is a video game company. The company was founded in 1949 as Invasa Pictures Television, but in 1987, the company was rebranded as Globe Television. In 2012, they changed their name to Thevmedia. Thevmedia's first game was Testing the Globe and their latest game is Thevmedia - Test your feelings. Thevmedia's slogan is "Test your feelings". Currently, Thevmedia is the owner of these channels: * TV Kristian (along with it's sub-part channels, TVK News and TV Mentoz) * Vabam News * SVT3 (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012) * SVT3 Guld (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012) * SVT3 Music (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012. Was known as MTV3 prior to 2011) * SVT3 News 24 (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012) * SVT3 Extra (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012) * SVT7 (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012. Feier TV Owners was the owner of this channel February-May 2011) * SVT8 (This page is part of SVT8) (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012) * SVT3 Fyrstad (The SVT Group was the owner of this channel, but they ended up selling their channels in 2012. Was closed in 2003 but relaunched in 2008) Logo history 1949 - 1983 200px|center 1983 - 1987 200px|center The change is that the stickman was changed, Dalaviifora forced Trade Aero Studios to be the owner of IPT, the clouds are different and the camera was zoomed out. The original logo was still used, along with this logo. File:Invasa Long.PNG|A somewhat zoomed-out variant, adopted 1984. Also features fewer clouds. 1987 - 1995 240px|center On May 24, 1987 Invasa Pictures Television was rebranded as Globe Television. The Invasa brand just got a new logo. It was closed in 1994. TV Kristian was closed during this time. 1995 - 2003 240px|center 2003 - 2009 center In May 2003 Globe International Television changed their name to Globe Television. Globe International Television had to be split into one company. On September 1, 2004 the company along with Invasa Pictures Television ceased operations. Feier Television File:Feier TV2000 (2009-).PNG|Variant used by TV2000 from 2009 to 2011 File:Marilla Pictures 2004.PNG|Variant used by Marilla Pictures from 2004 to 2008 File:Globe Coke 2003.PNG|Variant used by Globe Coke from 2003 to 2009 2009 - 2011 center This logo was last seen in Mario Golf: Championship Tour. File:Globe Television Logo 2011a.PNG|The logo on the boxart of Mario Golf: Championship Tour, the last game to feature this logo. File:TV2000 logo 2011.PNG|Variant used by TV2000 from 2011 to April 9, 2012 2011 - March 21, 2012 center This logo was introduced in Mario Football 2011. March 21, 2012 - June 10, 2012 center On March 21, 2012 Globe Television changed their logo again, this time, the globe was dropped. The logo looks like the logos that the TVK channels uses. June 10, 2012 - June 13, 2012 center The logo was changed yet again, but the globe didn't return. The reason what June 13, 2012 - center The name "Globe Television" would be a big issue as long it was used. First, other sites include both words like here. The second reason is that the previous logo did suck. Because of that, Globe Television was rebranded as Thevmedia on June 13, 2012. Thevmedia Software was moved into the new Thevmedia brand. Two new divisions were launched, these were Thevmedia Studios and Thevmedia Movies. A little later, Thevmedia opened a new store called Thevmedia Store. File:Thevmedia Logob.PNG|Alternate logo 1 - Used when a site is still not finished File:Thevmedia Logoc.PNG|Alternate logo 2 - Used if the show does not support the Vista colours Banned or never released games Some games were banned or never released in Yurka by Thevmedia. Below is a list of them. Never released :Here you can see the platforms it was going to be released on. Banned When a new game is going to be released, Thevmedia always checks it's content. If the content breaks the Yürkiskë Teõd Láw, it gets banned before the release. Sometimes, series even get banned.